Locura y Tempestad
by Ludmila V
Summary: Porque aunque la tempestad no aminore, él seguirá luchando, por la libertad, por el amor. Por Panem y por Finnick. #Reto "A ciegas"; del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera". Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13.


_Fic Reto/Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13. Me retó a escribir un fic romance de Peeta y Finnick, de 700 palabras. Me pase de las 700, Trici. Es una mezcla de drama, y romance. Pero espero que te guste, y sino, no dudes en decirmelo._

 _No vayas a matarme con lo del lemmon, ya sabes, soy media amateur en esos temas :D._

#Petta/Finnick

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

La locura en la tempestad

A veces, desearía estar muerto. Bien enterrado en las entrañas de la tierra, detenido en el tiempo, hundido en el más profundo olvido.

Pero aquí estoy, tratando de respirar, una vez más, para sobrevivir, por ella, por él. Por ambos. Porque son mi meta, lo que debo resguardar de la maldad del mundo, de Snow.

Y no los puedo abandonar, no. Si yo caigo… ¿Qué será de él? ¿Quién perpetuará su imagen en esta tierra, el rostro de la rebelión, de la chica de fuego que murió luchando en la arena? Nadie. Solo yo, sí, claro.

Se lo prometí. Le jure, ante su cuerpo que yacía en un charco de sangre, que lo haría. Que no permitiría que olviden su osadía, el desafío a Panem. A esta Nación que nos aplasta día a día, sumiéndonos en la obediencia plena, en la esclavitud del pensamiento.

Cumpliré. Aunque me cueste litros de sangre, porciones de cordura. Sin importar si al final, mi cuerpo no sea más que un lienzo, en el que se compondrán las marcas del castigo, de la deshonra de conspirar en su contra, a sus espaldas.

Por ella, por él.

-.-

Siempre es así. Los veo venir, enfundados en sus trajes blancos, esterilizados, portando sus agujas, los instrumentos de tortura necesario para enloquecerme.

Se que sonríen. Deben hacerlo, ¿no? Pues si tuviesen alma, no me harían esto. No a mí. Sin embargo, tratándome como una rata de laboratorio, me amarran a la camilla. Ya no me resisto, ya no les golpeo, no estiro mis piernas tratando de liberarme, de huir. Me enseñaron, a base de golpes y saña, a obedecer.

Es inevitable, así que cierro mis ojos, liberando mi mente, a la cual no pueden llegar, no deben llegar.

Y sus pupilas esmeraldas aparecen en mi campo de visión. Son del mismo color del mar, así debe ser el mar.

Me quedo perplejo ante esa mirada que me atrapa, en sus aguas templadas. Me dejo arrastrar, perdiéndome en esa inmensidad. Es mi bálsamo para las agujeros que vividos, arden en mi corazón.

Esbozo una sonrisa, tan débil, en mis comisuras lastimadas. Oigo su voz claramente, llamándome a lo lejos. Su voz, fuerte, profunda, que se pierde en la inmensidad, lejana.

Aparecen los recuerdos violentos, aquellos que tanto ansío olvidar.

Katniss vuelve a vivir, con su larga trenza azabache cayéndole en el hombro derecho. Susurra las malditas palabras, que condenan, y marcan la muerte.

Por enésima vez las bayas negras que relucen en sus manos, caen en mi palma abierta. La cuenta tres para atrás. El miedo a la muerte que se retuerce en mis entrañas. El roce de los frutos, de la fina cascara amarga saboreada en mi lengua. Y al muto, que surge de la espesura del bosque, verde oscuro, que avanza en sus patas traseras, sigiloso y atroz. Que se dirige a su tráquea, clavándole los colmillos, como un perro rabioso que no quiere a su presa soltar. Pero aquí, en esta realidad alterna, no soy capaz de coger la lanza y hundirla, matándole con una furia ciega, implacable. Me quedo estático, impotente, sin poder apartar la vista de esa imagen horrorosa, que me desesperada, que me aplasta, me retuerce.

Finnick. Finnick tiene que salvarme, Finnick debe volver.

Tiene que volver. Volverá, lo sé.

-.-

" _Es lo que ellos quieren. Dominarnos, aplastarnos, mutilarnos. Esclavizarnos. Pero no temas, no temas niño. Yo te ayudaré, hare que todo sea llevadero_ ".

Finnick se puso en pie, alzó los brazos y se quitó la camisa. Su fuerte torso, tan marcado y bronceado,provocaron que me sonroje. Cuando se desabrochó los botones de su pantalón, senti el calor trepar por mis piernas, concentrándose en una zona específica, en mi entrepierna.

No puse objeción al sentir sus labios pegados a los míos. Su boca era dulce, y me perdí en ella. Habilmente, desnudo mi palido cuerpo. Me dejé hacer, en la tranquilidad que me ofrecian sus manos, que traviesas, descubrían sensaciones únicas en mí. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello dorado, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos el camino de su nuca. Él dibujó un trayecto en la piel sensible de mi cuello, y se deslizó boca abajo, hacia mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, entregándome a la sensación que despertaba en mi cuerpo virgen, en cada terminación nerviosa que me pertenecía. Solté un sorpresivo gemido al notar como cubría con su boca mi intimidad. Abrí los ojos, por unos breves segundos, y vi su sonrisa. Lo estaba disfrutando. Yo también, no lo negaría. Siguio succionando, sumergiéndome por completo en un espiral de placer increíble, que permitió que olvide lo miserable que era mi vida, la desdicha que Snow me obligaba a vivir. Sí, olvidé que al día siguiente debería prostituirme, y que ellos no serían delicados conmigo como lo fue Finnick, quien me instruía en las artes del amor por dinero.

Una punzante corriente eléctrica me estremeció, y alcancé aquel punto de éxtasis. Odair bebió de mi propio placer, y me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba.

 _"Si aprendiste la lección, no es tan difícil"_ comentó, volviendo a vestirse rápidamente.

Ahora, otra corriente me atraviesa, sacudiéndome de un tirón.

No es agradable ni placentera como lo fue aquella vez, al amarnos con Finnick por primera vez. Aunque pasarian varios meses antes de asumir que era amor.

Mas la realidad me abruma, rompe mi ensoñación. Conectan de nuevo la corriente, arrojan un baldazo de agua fría sobre mi maltrecho cuerpo, y la aguja metalica se encaja de nuevo en mí. Duele, tanto como para olvidarlo todo, entregándome a la locura en bandeja de plata.

Snow insiste, Snow ordena, Snow te enseña, de la forma mas brutal, a ser un títere. Eso quiere, claro.

Pero no obtendrá nada de mí, no él, no esa víbora.

Podrá golpearme, mutilarme, utilizarme a su antojo, y no lo logrará.

No podrá arrancar el matiz que Katniss dejo. Tampoco el amor que Finnick revivió en mí, mostrándome que se puede seguir, aunque la tormenta no aminore, ahogue e inunde mi pecho. Porque Finnick Odair no me enseño solamente a tener sexo, no. Finnick rescató mi corazón, unió los hilos rotos, curó las heridas. Me dio alas para volar, para luchar por la libertad del país.

De Panem, y de mi corazón.

Sé que no recuperaré a Katniss. Sé que no reviviré a mis padres. Sé que no limpiaré las cenizas que ellos dejaron en mi distrito.

Pero al menos me quedara la pequeña certeza, que se difumina en el tiempo que se pierde, de que sentiré sus brazos de nuevo, sus labios pegados a los míos, a mi piel… de que Finnick me salvará de mi mismo, de mi tormento.

De las garras de Snow.


End file.
